La Clave para Conquistarte
by pipe92
Summary: Songfic con la cancion de Axel Fernando centrada en una pareja cuyo amoer esta naciendo


Dragon ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de los posibles lectores

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

Tú sabes bien, que no lo imaginé  
hay algo especial entre tu y yo  
una amistad fue todo hasta ayer  
y si hoy te pienso, siento fuego en mi corazón

El joven semisaiyajin no para de mirar a su amiga de ojos azules no recordaba desde cuando había empezado a verla con otros ojos, cada día se daba cuenta que la presencia de Videl en su vida era cada vez mas importante, ambos se había unido muchos desde el fin de la batalla contra Buu. La ojiazul iba seguido a su casa en las montañas paos para seguir con sus entrenamientos de vuelo o para jugar con Goten de vez en cuando, desde hace unas cuantas semanas ella empezaba a ocupar gran parte de su mente se estaba dando cuenta que estaba viendo la vida de otra forma más colorida y alegre, cuando está a su lado todos esos fantasmas de su pasado iban desapareciendo

- Gohan me escuchas Gohan, Gohan despierta la clase ya termino - dice una voz femenina sacando lo de sus pensamientos

- He que como, porque, a quien, cuando, a Videl eres tú que sucede - Pregunta desorientado el hijo de Goku provocando la risa de la pelinegra

- Tu siempre tan distraído Gohan te estoy diciendo que la clase ya termino - Responde la ojiazul viendo la cara perdía que tenía su amigo - Si no te conociera tan bien como te conozco diría que estas enamorado

- he enamorado bueno tal vez pero creo que es difícil - responde el pelinegro desviando la mirada

- El amor no es difícil las personas lo son, debes luchar por el - dice alegra Videl caminando a su lado - A demás si no se lo dices jamás sabrás si eres correspondido te doy un consejo flores y chocolates eso funciona

Como explicar que me sucedió  
si solo al verte se enciende mi mirada  
y ya no puedo seguir viviendo así  
por que tu amor lo llevo aquí dentro del alma

Después de esa conversación con la hija de Mr Satan Gohan sale disparado en dirección hacia su casa , se sentía muy feliz con ese consejo Videl tenía razón el amor no era difícil debía luchar por ese sentimiento aunque no sabía muy bien como lo haría , ya que era la primera vez que sentía de esa manera al llegar a su hogar se encerró en su habitación a pensar que hacer para conquistar el corazón de la ojiazul aun sin saber que hacer sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su Padre quien traía comida en una bandeja

- Sucede algo Gohan, tu madre y yo creemos que estas algo pensativo llegaste sin decir nada y sin comer - Pregunta Goku dejando la bandeja con comida sobre la cama

- He bueno si me pasa algo no se si puedas ayudarme - dice dando una pausa para continuar tomando aire antes de seguir - creo estar enamorado de Videl

- Ja ja ja y hasta ahora te das cuenta - ríe Goten quien había escuchado la conversación de su Padre y su hermano - Pero si cuando esta aquí la miras como cachorro hambriento y cuando estás durmiendo hablas de ella " Te amo Videl " o " Quieres casarte conmigo " - dice Goten tratando de igualar la voz de su hermano mayor antes de irse de la habitación

- Gohan no le hagas caso para llegar al corazón de toda chica debes ser tu mismo - Comenta Goku colocando su mano en el hombro - Además te puedo asegurar que ella siento lo mismo por ti

- Tú crees eso Papa - pregunta el joven semisaiyajin muy emocionado por el consejo de su Padre - Pero no sé cómo decirse lo

- Podrías decirse lo mañana 14 de febrero, según Bulma habrá una feria mañana cerca de la Corporación Capsula - responde Goku saliendo de la habitación dejando pensativo a su primogénito - Se tu mismo y veras que todo saldrá bien

Hoy estoy decidido a robarte  
la clave para conquistarte  
no temas mi amor, no importa el que dirán  
en esta historia es el amor quien vencer

Tal vez su padre tenía razón y debía decirle a Videl lo que sentía por ella ya que si seguía manteniendo cayado ese amor se volvería loco , aunque lo que más raro le parecía era los consejos de su padre el por lo general no solía ser de ese modo a pesar de que su madre le decía que era un sabio disfrazado de tonto pero esta vez tenía que darle crédito a su padre tenía mucha razón y por eso debía llamar a la ojiazul para invitarla , aunque una vez que había marcado el numero del celular de su amiga un gran temor lo invadió impidiendo le hablar

- Hola - contesta a trabes de su teléfono - Gohan se que eres tu mi teléfono tiene identificador de llamadas, por debes ser tan tímido cuando me llamas

- Disculpe je je no se lo que me paso - contesta el pelinegro después de unos segundos recuperando la valentía - Sabes mañana habrá una feria en la capital de oeste cerca de la casa de Bulma y no se creí que te gustaría ir conmigo - explica Gohan cruzando los dedos esperando que Videl aceptara su invitación

- Claro sería interesante a qué hora quieres que nos juntemos - dice la ojiazul desde el otro lado mientras piensa

- Supongo que como las 3 de la tarde - contesta Gohan parado de felicidad - adiós nos vemos - se despedida colgando el teléfono

Hoy estoy decidido a robarte  
la clave para enamorarte  
es tiempo miá amor, no mires hacia atrás  
es que ha llegado el momento de amarte

Ya estaba decidido a confesar su amor por la ojiazul, aunque la noche había sido larga ya que la emoción que lo embargaba lo había impedido dormir, cosa que a Gohan no le molestaba ya que de esa manera sabría mejor que hacer o decir cuando estuviera con Videl en la feria, las horas pasaban y poco a poco el momento llegaba la emoción cada vez lo consumía claramente mas, por esa razón el hijo de Goku decidió llegar antes de lo acordado

Como explicar que me sucedió  
si solo al verte se enciende mi mirada  
y ya no puedo seguir viviendo así  
por que tu amor lo llevo aquí dentro del alma

- Hola Videl - saluda Gohan que se mostraba notoriamente nervioso

- Hola Gohan que lugar tan bonito - comenta Videl viendo la gigantesca feria con tema de San Valentín - Jamás había pasado el día de San Valentín con alguien

- Bueno yo tampoco porque no sabía que existía en realidad fue Bulma quien me hablo de ello - dice Gohan extendiendo su mano para tomar la mano de la pelinegra - Vamos no muerdo - dice el pelinegro mostrando una sonrisa sincera

- Je je lo sé no sé que me paso - comenta sonrojada como tomate la pelinegra - creí que ibas a invitar a la chica que te gusta - pregunta mostrando molestia en su tono caminando dando le la espalda al semisaiyajin

Hoy estoy decidido a robarte  
la clave para conquistarte  
no temas mi amor, no importa el que dirán  
en esta historia es el amor quien vencerá

- No hay necesidad de hacerlo todo lo que deseo esta aquí - dice Gohan tomando de la mano para evitar que ella se fuera " No sé de donde proviene esta valentía pero debo aprovecharla "

- Go Gohan que haces - pregunta nuevamente sonrojada aun mas - No entiendo de que hablas

- Estoy diciendo que todo lo que quiero estar este día a tu lado porque tu eres la chica de mis sueños - responde semisaiyajin muy serio acercando se poco a poco a la ojiazul

- Es Estas tratando de decir que yo soy la chica que te gusta es eso - Pregunta confundida pero aun mas roja a más no poder su corazón late a mil por hora

- Tal vez no pueda expresar con palabras lo que siento por ti - Responde Gohan acercando se mas y tomando su rostro con una mano - Ya que no hay palabras que pueda describir este loco amor que siento por ti - dice nuevamente dando le un beso en su labios que para el dura horas pero apenas fueron unos segundos

- Yo también estoy enamorada de ti - Susurra Videl luego de terminar el beso - Este a sido el mejor San Valentín de mi vida - dice y besa otra vez Gohan

- Y no será el último que celebraremos juntos

Hoy estoy decidido a robarte  
la clave para enamorarte  
es tiempo mi amor, no mires hacia atrás  
es que ha llegado el momento de amarte


End file.
